I Pronounce You Husband and Wait What?
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: What happens when Matthew Williams gets dragged to Las Vegas for his brother bachelors party but he is the one that gets married in the end?
1. Chapter 0

**I Pronounce You Husband and Wait What?**

**Prologue**

'What happened?' was all Matthew Williams could think off as he looked around for an answer and it quickly came to him. Sitting on the floor, he was half naked, surrounded by strangers he hadn't had a clue of who they were. As the Canadian male desperately tried looking for his brother, he realized that not only was he somewhere unknown, an unbelievable headache had made him want to lay back down, but his tiredness was taken away when he heard his phone ringing, a very specific ringtone to say.

"Bonjor..." the Canadian whispered but suddenly he quickly took the phone away from his ear.

"I can't believe you!" the person had yelled, making the male realize something badly had happen.

"W-what do you mean?" he questioned as his body soon started to shiver.

Matthews girlfriend was already awake and awfully angry, what had he done?

"I can't believe you! Estas jugando con migo o que? Did you really send me that photo of you and your new husband?" his Cuban girlfriend screamed. This made the male uncomfortable and hard to explain, but how since he didn't remember what happen, but did she say husband?

"What are you talking about? What message? Wait what did you say? Married?" Matthew spoke, as he quickly stood up but fell back to his bottoms and try to progress what his girlfriend had stated.

"Yes, you sent me a picture of you and your newly wedded husband." The Cuban female hissed. Before the poor could even utter a defense she had hung up on him, leaving him speechless, worried, paranoid and confused.

As the Canadian helplessly looked around for the rest of his clothing, he notice a silver ring on his marriage finger, taking it off, he inspected the ring, seeing a black cross emblem on it. Trying to figure out the reason why the ring seemed so familiar, the door to the room open and in his brother came followed by another male.

"Mattie! Yo bro, I left to get food so come on." The American male said as he grinned at Matthew, who looked at him with a desire to kill the male right then and there.

"Oh, almost forgot, I think you may not remember it all...but Mattie, this Gilbert Beilschmidt, your husband."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I am here typing another story that is full of WTF moments...tehehe well review and shall we see if this story get continued? Oui or non? :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Pronounce You Husband and Wait What?**

**Declaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story.**

**Chapter: 01**

* * *

To say that Matthew Williams was normal was far from the truth. The Canadian had a repetitive daily schedule but he had not included in his time to get married. Yes, Matthew did care for those he dated, but he was not ready for that kind of commitment just yet, that's why he was dating Alejandra, his Cuban girlfriend of three years.

The male was happy working at a breakfast dinner along with his best friend sister, Alice. He enjoyed seeing people become happy as they ate his creations. This life gave him a comfortable life that the male really didn't want to change.

But that all changed when Alfred, his beloved brother who from time to time grew annoyed with him, usually waltz in his life to try and "spice" his boring life, take example like today.

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning in March, spring break was near and he knew he should enjoy his rest while he could before work hours grew longer. As the Canadian enjoyed the silence of his house, he couldn't help and smile in content as he watched the sun beams slowly enter threw his blinds. Deciding to sleep some more, the male started to get once more comfortable when he heard his phone ring with the Party in the USA ringtone.

Sighing, Matthew sat up and grabbed is phone and answered, "Bonjour Alfred, I hope you have a good excuse as to why you are calling me." The male said.

"_Of course I do bro! I am standing outside of your house right now. And I am about to ring the door bell!" _ The male from the other line said, making the Canadian become fully awake now.

"Wha-" Matthew was cut off by his door bell ringing multiple times. Groaning, Matthew hit his face, "I am coming, stop your ringing Alfred." The male said as he hurried out of his bed and towards the door.

_"Then hurry it up bro! I came all the way from America to see you!"_

"What are you even doing here?" Matthew asked as he walked down the hall to the door.

_"Well..."_ Alfred started but left the sentence hanging making Matthew worry as he open the door only to see Alfred grinning happy, probably even more bigger then his usual grin that he wore.

"Well what, eh?" Asked the Canadian as he put his phone away pocket of his jeans, Alfred doing the same. Raising an brow at his brother, feeling whatever his brother was going to say was going to shatter all his peace.

" I AM GETTING MARRIED!" The American yelled happily at his brother, holding his shoulders and shaking him, making poor Matthew not registered the news quite yet. "ALFRED! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME!" Yelled the Canadian in his highest tone he could, which was not too high. "BUT DUDE! COME ON! I AM GETTING MARRIED!" Alfred yelled, still shaking his brother till Matthew grabbed his hands and pulled away from him. "Yes, I congratulate you and your engagement." Matthew said, glad he had managed to put some space between himself and his overly excited brother that was going to get married soon. Wait...

"WAIT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Matthew yelled, his eyes widen as he stared at his brother in a surprise. "With who? When? And I thought you weren't getting married because of what happen to your ex!?" The confused Canadian stated. Alfred grinned, "Well you see...long story short, I met this dude with a cool accent and stuff." Alfred said, waving his hand as it was nothing. Matthew was even more confused as to why his brother hadn't told him that he was dating someone for a while now.

"But come on, Mattie, let's talk inside, it's still chilly out here." The American said as he pushed is brother aside and dragged his suitcase into the house, leaving Matthew in shock and questioning his brother's words.

"Wait, Alfred why are you here then? You could have called me and told me the news!" Matthew said as he closed the door and followed his brother the guest bedroom who was already making himself at home.

"Well, I could have but I wanted to till you in person, cause you know, you wouldn't have believed me then there is also that the Hero needs his side kick, so I'm making you my best man!" Alfred said cheerfully, making the younger male more uncomfortable and a bit out of the loop of everything that was going on with Alfred's life, especially his love life.

"Why so sudden? I didn't even know you were dating no, I didn't even know anything since you left to England for that teaching thing." Matthew said as he sat on the bed, staring at his brother pull out his clothing and video games.

"Well you see bro, after I left I stayed there for like three years, cause the teacher there thought I was an awesome here and wanted more help from me. So being the hero, I stayed longer then I expected and well, I met this Mythology professor and we hit off." Alfred said as he took his phone out when he heard a beeping sound coming from his phone. Matthew, just sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to progress everything his brother was saying.

Today, he had everything planned out, not only was he going to visit his girlfriend, both of them were going to see Lars later to go to a party and then come home and sleep. He was not expecting his brother to show up, not only unexpected but news he was going to be marring one of his college colleagues from England and he was going to be the best man's for Alfred. "Wait...when did you turn gay?" Matthew asked, trying to figure out how Alfred, who hated anybody that liked the same gender to becoming one of them.

Alfred just smiled sheepishly, "Well, I learned a lot and well I changed, because you know, Hero's must help everyone. So, I started accepting it slowly, even I thought it was disgusting but now I understand why everybody says, when you love someone, it really doesn't matter if they are the same gender or not." Alfred stated, making Matthew nod his head, surprise that his brother came to understanding that Being gay, or bi, or whatever your sexual preference was didn't matter as long as you loved them and they loved you back.

Scratching his head, he looked at Alfred, "Maple, this is so much to take under one day and especially when it's almost noon." Matthew said, it was a Sunday and the poor male just wanted to sleep before he did anything productive that day.

"I know what can wakes up!" Alfred said happily, closing his phone and putting it away. "And what is that?" Matthew asked, not sure if he was going to like the answer. "Well, you can make you fancy homemade pancakes!"

Yup, Matthew knew that his day was not going to go the way he wanted, especially when it came to Alfred being involved.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Yay first chapter to this new story!**

**I do apologize if this chapter is sort of bland, but it's the first chapter so things are just getting started!**

**And thank you to those who reviewed, followed and faved this chapter! You guys made me so happy when I went on my mail and saw people already liking it! I hope to entertain you in the more upcoming chapters! **

**Thank you!**

**Well, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading see you next time :D**

**Lucyxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Pronounce You Husband and Wait What?**

**Declaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story.**

**Chapter: 02**

* * *

Could Matthew say he wanted to hurt his brother and really badly.

The day had barely begun for the Canadian and he already wished that Alfred would- leave and soon -but Alfred really didn't show any interest in leaving anytime soon. Especially when the American had already pulled a list out of his pocket, a bag of sharpies out of his bag, his camera, and what seemed to be some red dice.

Matthew really hoped that whatever his brother was thinking was not what he believed it was.

"Hey Mattie, remember when we used to play that game in high school?" Alfred said, grinning as he put the items on the table. Matthew looked at Alfred, scared.

"Oh mon dieu, no… Not that game." Matthew barely whispered.

Alfred nodded his head and grinned. "Oh yes."said as he walked towards his brother. Matthew shook his head and stepped back, trying not to let his brother catch him.

"Oh come on Matthew, it's fun!"

"Fun for you! Last time I almost got thrown into jail!"

"Come on, we can invite others and it will be fun!"

"NO THANK YOU!"

Because Alfred was trying to catch his brother and Matthew was trying to escape his brother's evil game, they soon found themselves running around the house.

"Let's play the game, Mattie!"

"No! It's been ten years, and I plan to keep my life clean as much as possible!"

"Oh, don't be a scaredy cat!"

"I am not a fucking scaredy cat! I just hate that damn game, Alfred!"

Both brothers yelling, Matthew ran out of the house with Alfred following behind him. It really wasn't the best idea; people stared at them, wondering what was happening though at the same time minding their own business.

As Matthew ran, his feet carried him to a place he wasn't expecting. After he had knocked on the door in front of him, an annoyed Dutch answered it.

"W't ya want?" Lars slurred as he glared at the Canadian. Matthew pushed Lars aside and slammed the door shut behind him, panting.

Lars, who had fallen to his bottom when Matthew pushed him out of the way, yelled, "What the fuck was that about?" Matthew was busy trying to regain his breath so he held up his hand, signalling Lars to wait a moment. Lars raised an eyebrow at Canadian, but he was answered when he heard a name being yelled loud and clear: "MATTHEW! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh," the Dutch said as he watched Matthew panic. He carefully looked out the window, trying not to get caught. "I see your brother has come to visit you."

"More like torture me!" the Canadian hissed as he slid down the wall to sit in front of Lars, who hadn't yet bothered with getting up.

"So why did he come here in the first place? Did they kick him out of his apartment, or did he get fired?" Lars asked as he stared at Matthew, hearing the voice slowly fade away.

Matthew shook his head, "It's nothing of that sort, actually there is no bad news to begin with." Matthew stated.

Lars raised his eyebrows again and said "Then why are you running away from him?"

"He wants to play that game again." Matthew said, emphasizing that. Lars looked at Matthew doubtfully, but the way the Canadian said it meant he wasn't lying.

"Oh, you don't mean…" Lars didn't finish his sentence as Matthew nodded his head slowly, making the Dutchman burst into laughter.

"Lars, come on! It's not a laughing matter," the Canadian pouted as he watched the other man laugh.

"Not a laughing matter? Matthew, that game was made to ruin peoples' lives."

Matthew was going to make some sort of comment, but then he realized that Lars did have a point; the game itself was actually created to destroy peoples' lives, even though it all started innocently.

"You do make a good point." Matthew muttered.

Lars chuckled. "So that's why your brother came here? To play the game?"

"Oh non, he came here for a whole other reason. Him being over-excited; it seems he wants to play and have fun before he settles down." Matthew said.

Now that caught Lars' full attention.

"What do you mean...settle down? You aren't trying to say that he really is…?"

Matthew nodded his head. "He came over to my place pretty excited. He couldn't contain himself and he started shaking me. He's engaged."

Lars whistled. "Holy damn, I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I, but it doesn't end there; he isn't marrying just any pretty girl," Matthew stated. "Wait, but I thought he wasn't planning on getting with anybody because of Natalia." Lars interrupted Matthew.

The Canadian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man, but you know how he left for England to teach and stayed there for more than three years?"

"Yeah I remember. You were bitching about how your brother hadn't responded to any of your calls and emails."

"I was not bitching! I was concerned for my overly-idiotic brother!"

"Yeah, yeah... You were bitching; Lovino said the same thing."

"Lovino always says that; he thinks everybody is always bitching."

"You do have a point, but anyway, do you know who he's marrying?"

Matthew shook his head. "No sorry, but he hasn't said much about the person, but as I was saying, he isn't marrying just any pretty lady: he came out of closet."

"WHAT!?" Lars looked very surprised. "I thought he hated homosexuals, despised them. He said they were sinners right in your face that one time, and so you couldn't tell him that you were bisexual."

"I remember, that's why I have always been careful."

"Well, damn again. Isn't that sneaky bastard showing up unwanted and with full of secrets."

Matthew nodded, "Oui, but it gets worse."

"Oh, what is it now?"

"I'm his best man."

"Dude, has your brother gone mad? He comes out of no where with not a text or a call, not even a letter, and now he comes into your life saying he's getting married? That's fucked up."

"I agree with you. Plus, I don't even know the name of his fiance."

"You've gotta be shitting me," Lars said harshly. "He has yet to introduce you to the guy? Do you even know what he does?"

"Apparently he's a British professor that teaches Mythology."

"Is that it? No description on what the poor fella looks like?"

"Non. Nothing more than that he is a colleague of my idiot brother."

Lars let out another low whistle as he stared at his Canadian companion with sympathy. "That sucks. Wow what are you going to do?"

"What else? Go along with it and try to figure out who he is marrying."

"I guess that's best for right now."

"Please don't remind me. I have enough to deal at the moment and Alfred isn't making things any easier."

"Tsk. What do you have to do? You run a small diner with my sister and live the most comfortable life I know."

"It's with Alejandra, actually."

"Oh, what is it this time?"

"Long story short, she's been hinting about more than just a steady relationship now." Matthew said, letting out a heavy sigh as he pulled his hair into a messy ponytail.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I thought she didn't want more than to just be boyfriend and girlfriend? " Lars asked, looking at Matthew questioningly.

"That's what I thought, but I haven't said anything about it either."

"She does know that you aren't looking for that kind of commitment just yet, right?"

"First words out of my mouth before we hooked up."

"Dude, you really are a douche; telling that to someone may just break their pretty little heart," Lars said, grinning at Matthew.

Matthew just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, you seem pretty confident when you have one-night stands with the people that throw themselves at you."

"That's because it's fuckin' easier than what you have. Look at you; now you're in the same situation as every time you date someone."

"Fuck off Lars, you know I don't like having one-night stands," Matthew said, glaring at the older man.

Lars chuckled. "Alright, you don't have to glare at me like that. But seriously, what are you going to do now?"

"Dunno, probably end it or take a break," Matthew said nonchalantly.

Lars just shook his head. "Alright. Well, it's your relationship, after all."

"Yeah, I know. We should probably get moving now though, my ass is getting cold and starting to hurt."

Lars chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah we should and probably stop gossiping like old ladies."

"No… Just don't even start, Lars."

"Oh come on! You would look very beautiful!"

"I have no intention of wearing a dress just for you!" Matthew hissed, getting to his feet and reaching down to help Lars get up as well.

"Oh don't be shy… It's not going to be the first time you've ever worn one… Juliet," Lars said, grinning evilly at Matthew.

Matthew made a horrified face. "C'mon, Lars! I told you and the rest I never wanted to remember that!"

"Oh come on, you looked very pretty; even Natalia thought so," Lars said dramatically as he threw an arm around the Canadian's shoulders, dragging him farther into the house as he continued to tease Matthew about their eighth grade play.

Matthew blushed as the memories resurfaced in his mind. He yelled at the male Dutchman to shut up, forgetting that Alfred was still running around the neighborhood looking for him so that they could play the deadly game that ruined poor, innocent lives.

* * *

**A/N: And here you have the next chapter! **

**I would LOVE to say a big thank you to my Beta! Epic F. Awesomesauce you are the best! Thanks again for looking over my chapter and fixing it. ^^**

**Anywho, please review and tell me what your thought are. And sorry, Gilbert won't be appearing till a bit later...probably in two more chaps he might, who knows. Also, thanks to those who are following and adding it to your faves! Reviews are purely welcome, good or bad, I wanna know what you think! Kay, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Once more again, thank you readers! And thank you my awesome new beta! :D**

**Byez!**

**Lucyxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**I Pronounce You Husband and Wait What?**

**Declaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story.**

**Chapter: 03**

**Beta: Epic F. Awesomesause  
**

* * *

It was around eight in the evening when the Canadian man decided to return home, after Lars and he had gone down to their favorite place to relax.

Upon opening the door, he could heard Alfred and a female screaming in terror, making Matthew groan at his bad luck.

Closing the door quietly and hoping to go unnoticed, he walked past the living room towards his room, but failed to be quiet as he stepped on a toy, which then made him fall backwards. "Urgh" was all the male could say as he lay on the floor.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Alfred screamed as he jumped up from the couch with a baseball bat in his hands. "Oh, it just you, Mattie." Setting down the bat, he went to Matthew's side, helping his brother up.

"Alfred, why is my house a mess?" Matthew asked as he looked around.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. it was like this when I got here."

"No it wasn't."

"Uh huh!"

"Non!"

"Yes!"

"Non!"

"Mattie, the hero knows it was like this, so yes."

Matthew closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands as he tried to understand his brother's logic. "Alfred, why exactly are you here?" Matthew finally managed to ask, making the older brother grin.

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya but I have Mathias coming over, and by the end of the week and we pack and go to Las Vegas!"

Matthew stared at his brother, blinking as he tried to register what he had been explained before he spoke. "Who is Mathias and why are we going to Las Vegas?" he asked politely.

"Oh, Mathias is my Danish colleague that teaches the Nordic history and ruins." Alfred said in a "duh" tone that he used when he thought things were obvious- when they actually weren't. "And were are going to Las Vegas for my bachelor party, so ya can invite that friend of yours that you usually smoke weed with." Alfred added as he walked backed to the living room to watch his movie, leaving Matthew to his own thoughts as he dragged himself back to his bedroom.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Matthew was wide awake with a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes in front of him. Lars was sitting next to him, a cup of coffee in his hands as well as he tried desperately to wake up.

Lovino had finally woken up and was cursing in the kitchen as he made himself breakfast. The clashing of dishes came from the kitchen. "Fuck! Matthew, change your god damn dishwasher!" Lovino yelled, making Matthew snort before taking another bite of his own food.

Hearing a pair of footsteps coming from the guest bedroom, Matthew guessed his brother and his brother's friend had finally woken up and were heading downstairs.

"Mattie, where's the coffee?" Alfred yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

"Alfred, you have been staying here for a week; you should already know where it is." Matthew was a bit annoyed. but Alfred just laughed and return to the table with a cup of coffee and his own plate of pancakes, sitting next to Lovino, who was eating his own food now. Mathias followed Alfred as well, his own cup of coffee in his hand, settling in the middle of Alfred and Matthew.

After the conversation with Alfred on Sunday, Matthew had decided on Wednesday to talk with Lars and Lovino, who had came back from Italy from visiting his brother, and had told them what Alfred was planning.

"Tch, your brother is planning something." Lovino had said as he crossed his arms, sitting back on the couch of Lars's house.

Lars had rolled his eyes, placing his pipe on the table beside him. "You got that right, though it does seem funny that he hasn't said anything about this _fiancee_."

Matthew had shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his soda. "I guess, but what bothers me the most is that he plans on dragging me to Las Vegas, eh."

"Just go. What harm can possibly happen? Besides becoming totally shitfaced and high as fuck," Lovino stated.

Lard nodded at Lovino's statement. "There is no harm in that. Just get him drunk and see if he reveals anything about his fiance."

Matthew frowned but nodded his head. "Alright, but you guys are coming with," Matthew stated, looking seriously at his friends.

"Like hell I am going," Lovino automatically said, making the Dutch chuckle.

"Why not? I want to see how this goes and what his brother is planning," Lars said.

"Chigi, like I want to know what that bastard is up too!"

"Oh, come on Lovino, just do this for me, s'il vous plaît?" Matthew had asked, clasping his hands together and pouting at the Italian, which made his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Come on Lovino, you don't see Matthew always asking for favors," Lars said, laughing at Matthew's face.

"CHIGI! Alright, fine. I'll go, now stop making that face!" Lovino said as he threw the remote control at Matthew, who laughed and dodged it.

"Merci, Lovino."

Lovino grumbled under his breath and glared at Lars and Matthew, who were laughing.

"So dudes, it's nine o'clock; we should start getting ready in about an hour, and then our road trip to Las Vegas will start!"

Matthew dropped his fork and stared at Alfred; Lovino started coughing on his coffee; Lars looked up from his cup. Mathias burst out laughing as he saw the trio's reaction.

Oh yeah, Alfred had forgotten to mention that.

"Alfred...did you just say road trip?" Matthew asked quietly. Alfred chuckled nervously.

"Oops, I think I forgot to mention that part."

"'Oops' my ass! Alfred, why a road trip and not go the normal way, like taking the airplane?" Matthew yelled, standing up.

"Because I thought it would be fun, Mattie!" Alfred whined, hiding behind a laughing Dane.

Sighing, Matthew hid his face in his hands as he mumbled to himself in French. Lovino was glaring at Alfred. "A little warning could have been given, you bastard!" he yelled at him.

Lars sighed. "Well, whatever. At least we packed properly."

"Che, still. A warning would have been better," Lovino muttered darkly as he went back to eating.

"Aw c'mon, guys! Let the guy have fun. He _is_ getting married, after all," Mathias said as he tried to regain himself from his laughter.

Matthew looked at Alfred. "I am allowing this just this once. Next time, I will leave you alone in the woods." He spoke harshly at him before getting his plate and cup and going to the kitchen to wash them, leaving Alfred to laugh nervously.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**I Pronounce You Husband and Wait What?**

**Declaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story.**

**Chapter: 04**

**Beta: Epic F. Awesomesause**

"I say we take this road, it's the easiest and quickest way to get there," Alfred said as he pointed to the map, slurping at his milkshake. How he had gotten one, Matthew really didn't want to figure out.

Mathias shook his head. "If we do that we're going to get caught in traffic once we get close to the city. So I say this road, it may be an hour difference, but there won't be as much traffic," Mathias stated as he pointed out another route, looking seriously at Alfred.

Matthew frowned at the conversation. They had been sitting inside the car for almost an hour and they hadn't yet moved away from his garage. Sitting between Lars and Lovino- both of whom had plugged their ears with headphones and fallen asleep once inside, too tired to argue with the college teachers and to deal with the surprise trip.

"But Matt, I still think that this is the best way to get there!" Alfred whined, pouting as he continued with his chosen route. Mathias shook his head and insisted on his own route, making Matthew groan at their childish behavior.

Hearing the groan, both men turned to the Canadian. "Mattie-?"

"Matthew!" both males yelled, making Matthew jump and look at them with annoyance.

"Which road should we choose then?" Alfred asked as he pouted at Matthew; Mathias looked at Matthew with curiosity.

Matthew stared at both males and sighed with irritation. "Just get out of Canada in the first place and then we can choose from there," he said, "and if we don't move from here in five minutes you won't have a road trip at all, Alfred."

Alfred laughed nervously, then turned and started the car, saying nothing more. Mathias busted out laughing. "Åh Gud, Alfred are you that scared of your brother?" the Dane asked.

Alfred shook his head. "No, but when my bro is that pissed, I don't wanna make him even more so. Dude, he's a monster during hockey season; imagine when he's only angry." Alfred said as he turned on his radio, searching for a station to listen to. Mathias raised an eyebrow as he eyed Alfred's brother, who had decided to listen to his own music and read a book he had brought.

"So,_ are_ they coming?" Mathias whispered, making sure Matthew wasn't listening. Alfred turned the radio volume up and nodded his head. "Yeah, I just got the text saying they're in their room."

Mathias hummed and nodded his head. "Your brother is going to kill you."

"Eh... He'll come to terms with it eventually," Alfred said nonchalantly as he drummed his fingers on the wheel. Rolling his eyes, Mathias whipped his phone out and sent a text. "Well, don't come to me when he kills you."

"Naw, Artie invited me over after the plan is over."

"Hmm..." Mathias hummed once more, and then the car went silent for a couple of minutes before Matthew closed his book and put it under the seat.

Mathias decided to talk to the Canadian and began poking him on the knee to gain his attention. Matthew sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be resting anytime soon.

"What is it, Mathias?" Matthew asked quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"I dunno, I just want to talk," the Dane stated as he made himself more comfortable. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about, eh?" he asked.

Mathias grinned widely. "Lets play the 500 question game!" he said happily. Matthew groaned, regretting talking to the Dane. He had forgotten for a moment that the Dane and his brother had the same personality.

"Okay I"ll start first: Are you single?" Mathias asked eagerly.

Matthew shook his head. "Non, I have a girlfriend of three years now."

"What? I thought you were single, seeing as how your brother bragged about you always being single and not staying with someone for long." Mathias said, looking at Alfred with a curious and affronted look.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I usually don't last long in relationships- this is my longest one -but I think it's coming to its end soon," Matthew stated.

Mathias went back to look at the Canadian. "Ah, why is that?"

"She is hinting at marriage and I don't like it one bit."

Raising an eyebrow, Mathias was about to ask why but stopped when he saw Matthew become a bit uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Well, I am in a relationship. I have this amazing Norwegian girlfriend. She says she hates me but she loves me," Mathias said in a sing-song tone, making Matthew chuckled. "But she does enjoy pulling my neck tie a lot," the Dane continued, pouting.

"Just be careful. You never know, she may end up choking you to death," Matthew stated.

"She wouldn't do that! She loves me and she's the sweetest girl I know," Mathias said.

"Or is she?" Alfred said, jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah right, she loves me way too much to kill me…" Mathias said, pout deepening. Alfred just laughed and shoved Mathias with his free hand.

"Okay, next question," Mathias said, going back to their game.

Matthew nodded his head. "Alright, how did you meet my _beloved_ brother?" he asked.

Mathias laughed. "I met him in a bar. We were both totally smashed, so we became drinking buddies!" Mathias said happily. Matthew raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Of course their friendship would start in some weird way.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT! WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!" Lovino yelled, now awake. It had been three-and-a-half hours since the boys had left Matthew's house. Three-and-a-half hours stuck together in Alfred's small car.

It really wasn't the brightest idea.

"But Lovino, I'm hungry," whined Alfred as he reached much more for a white bag.

"You know… you can ask nicely for the bag," Mathias said, grinning like an idiot.

"No, 'cause that's not my thing," Alfred said as he managed to reach the bag and brought it to his lap. "Yay, goodies!" Alfred sang as he opened the bag and looked around for something to eat while still trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Matthew, if your brother kills us I am going to rise from the dead, bring him as well and kill him again with my bare hands," Lovino threatened darkly, glaring at the American.

Sighing, Matthew nodded. "Please do."

"Hey! No one is gonna die while I'm driving!" complained Alfred as he looked at the annoyed trio in the back.

"Yeah, because I feel so safe with you reaching for your food while driving," Lars said sarcastically as he finished his cigarette and threw it out his open window.

"Aw come on, I'm_ not_ that bad," Alfred whined.

Mathias soon started laughing. "Oh come on, I still remember when you were driving the wrong way in London; you almost caused a major car crash that day."

"Well, it's not my fault that the British changed their roads on me!"

"You did what now?!" Matthew questioned, staring at his brother in horror.

"It was nothing, Mattie, I was just a bit tipsy and I decided to take us back home and somehow ended up driving on the wrong lane," Alfred said, trying to make an excuse.

"Tsk. I feel bad for those people. Good thing you'll be living in London from now on...right?" Lovino asked, staring at Alfred with a curious look.

Alfred shook his head. "Naw, I'm still gonna live in California!" Alfred said happily.

"But isn't your fiance living in London?" Lars asked, now wanting to know about Alfred's marriage.

Alfred chuckled. "He's moving in with me," he said simply.

Lars was about to say something but Mathias interrupted him. "Hey, weren't we suppose to have turned left back that road?" Mathias asked, looking down at the map.

"Oops," Alfred said.

Lars and Lovino looked like they were about to jump at Alfred, but Matthew simply sighed and hid his face in his hands.

* * *

After two more hours of driving around in circles, Lovino finally snapped.

"ALFRED JUST PARK IN THE NEXT GAS STATION AND LET MATTHEW DRIVE!" the Italian yelled, jumping at Alfred- which caused the car to jerk sideways before gaining control once more.

"Lovino! Please calm down!" Matthew pleaded, hoping that he would calm down because he really wished not to die that day.

"Okay, okay!" Alfred said as he moved to the right to take the nearest exit lane.

As soon as they got there, all the boys got out of the car. Lovino started chasing Alfred, who ran away from the fuming Italian.

"ALFRED F. JONES, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE ITALIAN HANDS!"

"NO! THE HERO DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE TONIGHT!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DO! YOU ALMOST KILLED US AND MADE US GET LOST!"

Lars lit another cigarette as he watched his friend run after Alfred. Mathias joined Lars with his own lit cigarette. "Alfred is going to get murdered way before the week is over," said Mathais.

Lars hummed in agreement as he stared at, Lovino who was starting to throw rocks at Alfred. "Hey, do you know Alfred's fiance?" the Dutchman asked.

Mathias shook his head. "I can guess, but no: I don't know who he is either."

Lars raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Even though we're teachers in the same school, he never spoke of his love life, or that he got engaged to someone," Mathias said.

Lars nodded his head and looked back at Lovino, who was attacking Alfred with a stick while the American tried to protect himself with his arms.

"If you guys are going to eat, buy something and go to the restroom now," Matthew said as he opened the driver's side door and put a bag in before closing it and going to the gas pump.

"That's a good idea," Mathias said as he inhaled one last puff from his stick before throwing the butt on the ground and grinding it down with his boot. He then headed toward the small store.

"They're hiding something," Lars finally said as he moved towards Matthew, speaking quietly.

"I figured." Matthew sighed as he watched the numbers move upwards on the machine.

"I wonder what they're up too?" Lars wondered as he watched Lovino and Alfred walk back towards the car. "Well, whatever the plan, it was probably Alfred's stupid idea.

Matthew nodded his head. "Yeah. Leave it to be my brother to do BS when he's bored," he said as he pulled the pump out of the car and back to the machine. "Well… here's to a long week." Matthew said, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

Lars nodded his head and then turned toward the store. As he passed Mathias, he saw that he was carrying six bags

"HEY GUYS, WHEN NIGHT FALLS WE SHOULD GO TO A CHEAP MOTEL AND DRINK!" the Dane yelled as he walked towards the car.

Alfred nodded his head. "THAT'S A DEAL," he yelled, making Matthew groan.

"So much to getting to Las Vegas as soon as possible," he muttered darkly under his breath as he took another long breath of his cigarette, glaring at the sky.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update...life got in the way...especially school. .**

**Well anyways, we learn two important lesson: 1) Don't let Alfred drive if he is in another country...he will get you lost and drive on the wrong lanes. **

**2) Alfred can be very sneaky and hide his plans very well...I wonder what he is up too.**

**Oh and everybody seems stressed or just plain addicted to cigarettes xD **

**Hehe anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks and byes :D**

**p.s. the most amazing group will appear soon...so get ready for more disasters xD **

**Bye!**

**Lucyxxx**


End file.
